The fuses and relays of an electrical system of a vehicle typically are contained within a housing that attaches to the vehicle. Known housing designs require the use of metal nuts and studs to secure the housing to the vehicle. An assembly tool, such as an electric or pneumatic socket driver, is typically used to tighten the nuts to the studs. One drawback of these known housing designs is the cost associated with the use of an assembly tool to secure the housing to the vehicle. Additional drawbacks include the weight and piece cost associated with the use of metal nuts and studs.